Morgana
Morgan Le Fey, more commonly known as Morgana, is an ancient evil witch and the true main antagonist of Trollhunters. History Backstory According to legend, Morgan le Fey was an ancient witch who lived in the dead rose filled forests of Bulgaria since before the creation of trolls and mortal humans. At some point, she became the student of Merlin, with whom she experimented and developed all kinds of magical spells. But in time, she betrayed him and he became her sworn enemy, developing an intense hatred for the wizard for taking her left hand to forge the Amulet of Daylight. She subsequently utilized an emerald prosthetic to replace it. Craving chaos, Morgana sowed the seeds of conflict between humans and trolls. Her ultimate goal was to create the Eternal Night, which would cover the world in permanent darkness to ensure Gunmar and his Gumm-Gumm Army could conquer without fear of the sun. In 1297 AD, Angor Rot sought out Morgana, asking for the magic to help him protect his village from Gunmar's war for the surface lands and offered a piece of his living stone in exchange. However, the Pale Lady doublecrossed Angor Rot, granting him the power he sought but turned his offering into the Inferna Copula, a magic ring that housed the troll's soul. With it, she commanded Angor Rot to kill Merlin's Trollhunters. At some point, Baba Yaga lost the Inferna Copula, which eventually found its way into Stricklander's hands, who then used it to do his own evil for the Janus Order. Things came at a head during the Battle of Killahead. Unseen by the trolls fighting over the Killahead Bridge, Morgana engaged Merlin an epic duel for the fate of the world. Merlin managed to triumph over Morgana, imprisoning her within the Heartstone beneath what would be called Arcadia, at the cost of most of his magic. Part Two Morgana continues her career for Gunmar by guiding the decisions of The Janus Order, speaking to them through an old turntable, but abandons them after the return of Gunmar, who has taken over Trollmarket. while she is being possessed by Morgana Le Fey]] Claire's Shadow Staff, after being strained in the escape from Gunmar, linked Claire to the Pale Lady, in which the witch received the deceased Angor Rot's head in order to revive him and thus be free of her imprisonment. Part Three Morgana calls out through the Janus Order's phonograph that she will return and is heard by Dictatious who brings the development to Queen Usurna. However, believing Morgana to be a distraction Usurna casts the phonograph into the Deep and cows Dictatious into silence. Even so, Morgana is able to communicate with Gunmar through a book in Blinky's library, revealing the location of her shrine in Bulgaria. When Gunmar arrives at the shrine, Morgana has Claire pass him Angor's head, promising her champion would provide the means to bring about the Eternal Night. Additionally, she reveals that that Dictatious is a fraud. She later uses her connection to Claire to possess her in order to kill the current Trollhunter, Jim Lake. She fails and is subdued by Jim and Toby who seek help from Strickler and Blinky. Despite mocking them and trying to distract them through Claire's body, Morgana is ignored and kept subdued as Strickler and Blinky open a portal into the Shadow Realm to send the boys to find Claire's spirit before she is lost forever. Morgana tries to trick Strickler into closing the portal and very nearly succeeds but the boys successfully bring Claire back who regains her body from Morgana and severs the Eldritch Queen's connection to the Shadow Staff. Morgana later appears as a spirit once Gunmar, a mind-controlled Draal, and a captive AAARRRGGHH!!! arrive at the Temple of Aysa-Thoon. Gunmar presents her with Angor's eye, which she uses to resurrect her assassin, restoring his soul along with portions of her own. Restored, Angor vows to finish the Trollhunter once and for all. Taking note of the fallen Gumm-Gumm, Morgana instructs the two evil trolls to use AAARRRGGHH!!! to set a trap for the Trollhunters. When Gunmar retrieves the Staff of Avalon from Merlin's tomb, a wisp reveals that Morgana is in fact imprisoned in a hidden chamber beneath the Heartstone. Subsequently, when Angor returns to Trollmarket to confront Gunmar for abandoning him, Morgana spoke to her champion, reminding him of whom he truly serves, but threatens to destroy him if he wavers. Gunmar then attempted to use the staff to free Morgana, only to discover that only human hands may wield the staff. Thus, he forces Stricklander to free Morgana. Finally free after centuries of imprisonment, Morgana began her preparations to create the Eternal Night, starting with indiscriminately killing several Gumm-Gumms to use their remains in her spell. As Gunmar gave a speech proclaiming trollkind's imminent victory, Morgana privately confides in Angor that Gunmar is merely a pawn that can be easily disposed of. Morgana soon unleashed the Eternal Night, creating a fiery twister that destroyed the Heartstone and blotted out the sun, allowing the Gumm-Gumms to invade Arcadia. Merlin and AAARRRGGHH!!! attempt to ambush her, managing to regain the staff, only to discover that Morgana had already drained it of its power, having to siphon most of Merlin's magic for herself. Morgana proceeded to brutalize Merlin, only for AAARRRGGHH!!! to summon the spirits of past Trollhunters, who possess the Gumm-Gumms guarding Trollmarket and begin attacking Morgana. Presumably dispatching all the possessed trolls, Morgana proceeded to Arcadia to confront Jim, who had just killed Gunmar, throwing him from Arcadia square to the bridge and began ruthlessly attacking him. When asked what her problem was with him, she spitefully revealed that Merlin took her left hand to forge his amulet and attempted to cast him into the fire, only for Toby to appear out of a portal and save him. Morgana soon found herself beset by the Trollhunters from all sides. Growing irritated, she magically restrained them all, just as Angor arrived. Pleased to see her champion, she offered the final blow against Jim to him. Angor then charged but instead of stabbing Jim, punched Morgana, declaring he's no one's pawn. Realizing the Trollhunter turned her champion against her, Morgana demanded to know what he said to him and struck Jim before battling Angor. Her former assassin managed to restrain her, allowing Jim to run them both through. However, Morgana taunted that the Sword of Eclipse only worked on trolls before destroying it. She then cast a deadly spell in an effort to kill the Trollhunters, only for Jim to take the full blast of her attack. Angor then spotted the Shadow Staff and urged Claire to use it. As Claire opened a portal to the Shadow Realm and attempted to force Morgana through, the Pale Lady destroyed Angor, forcing Claire to take her through the portal. Unperturbed, Morgana magically snared Claire as she attempted to escape back to Arcadia, forcing Toby to destroy the Shadow Staff, causing an explosion of dark energy that forced Morgana to release Claire, enabling Blinky to pull her out, while Morgana became trapped in the Shadow Realm forever. Physical Appearance Morgana’s face and body are covered by golden armor with a green cape, but she appears to have black hair and green eyes. She has a green emerald prosthetic where her left hand should be, as it was taken from her by Merlin. Personality Morgana is pure evil. She is abusive, cruel, sadistic, and treacherous, such as when she first met Angor Rot who came to her seeking power to protect his people, only to lose his soul to her, giving her control of him and then sending him to kill Merlin's champions, the Trollhunters (and to some extent, Merlin himself). Along with her cruelty, she is full of spite, as she extends her hatred of Merlin to his Trollhunters for their association with him. Part of this is because the Amulet of Daylight was made using her left hand, which was taken from her by Merlin. She is megalomaniacal with an insatiable hunger for power and any allegiances she makes she will easily break once she decides her allies (whom she really regards as pawns) to be of no use to her anymore, as she said so to Angor Rot where Gunmar was concerned. Morgana seems to have some sort of affinity for trolls, as she sought to bring about the Eternal Night to relieve them of their petrifying weakness to the sun. But she had no qualms destroying several Gumm-Gumms to use their dust in order to begin this fiendish ritual. She did, however, show some emotion when she lost her champion to the good guys at the last minute. Powers and Abilities Dark Sorcery Morgana is an ancient and very powerful sorceress, being able to rival her old master, Merlin. After receiving many of Merlin's teachings, Morgana fell into dark magic and turned into the Mistress of the Shadows, a black magic wielder linked to the Shadow Realm. She created a powerful relic capable of communicating with that realm: the Skathe-Hrün. Despite having her magic limited while possessing Claire, Morgana was able to levitate and move things around her, change her appearance and influence the minds of others. After being released from her prison, she was able to manifest magical blasts capable of thrusting AAARRRGGHH!!! a few feet away. The sorceress could also conjure whips made out of magic, which gave her the ability to contain and harm enemies, as well as thrust opponents onto buildings, etc. She also can also summon weapons, as shown when she summoned a ninja star look-a-like type of weapon. Trivia * She is the fourth female antagonist to appear in the series, along with Nomura, Gladys, and Queen Usurna. She is also the fifth major antagonist to appear after Bular, Strickler, Gunmar and Angor Rot. * Despite Gunmar being promoted and mentioned most often, Morgana is the true villain of the series. * She is based on Morgana Le Fay from the Arthurian tales. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Trollhunters Characters Category:Females Category:Humans